Accidental
by The Great Choco Pocky
Summary: "...Instinct took over her... her hand shot out involuntarily and grabbed the unstable daiyoukai... and he too follow the quick descend into the well."  Full summary inside
1. In the Midst of Battle

**Summary**

_His body had simply bumped against her smaller frame but that was enough to send the young girl tumbling backwards and over the well's lip. Instinct took over her... her hand shot out involuntarily and grabbed the unstable daiyoukai... and he too follow the quick descend into the well.  
><em>

** Disclaimer: **_Simply for entertainment, _**I own ****NOTHING**_... I think if I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome would have ended up together instead of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru would also had lost his clothing multiple of times... kekeke..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Blood. It was everywhere and she was unfazed by it; the blood fueled her desire to end the battle. Yes the now twenty-one year old Kagome was in the front line of a battle. She did not completely understand the seriousness of the ongoing battles when she was a teen and she only thought of returning to her home sweet home to her welcoming bath tub. Her dependent attitude changed the day Shippo, Sango, and Kirara had been severely wounded… and she could do nothing but run away in search for Inuyasha. She ducked as another beastly clawed hand came her way. Not missing the perfect moment in her squatted position, she released the notched arrow into the snake demon's abdomen. The snake demon barely managed a small shriek of pain before becoming ash. Dark brown eyes watched the ashes be carried away by the cool breeze. She reached in her quiver and notched another arrow… her arms held the bow and arrow before her lap as she searched the area with her eyes. No shards.

"Hirakotsu!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder in time to watch a decapitated boar demon collapse behind her. Usually she would have been put in a state of shock from seeing the blood erupting from the demon like it was lava from an active volcano. She was still not completely accustomed to such sights but she managed a small thank you to the demon slayer. The demon slayer smiled in return before riding her way back to Miroku's aid.

She had let her guard down for a second and was almost attacked. She bit her bottom lip and released another arrow, aiming for the fox demoness currently choking Inuyasha. The fox demoness was fast. She did not understand how she could have seen the attack coming and even evaded it with such ease. Her hope was that she could have at least managed to make the demoness release Inuyasha but she was clever. The demoness had immediately released the hanyou, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her tail around Inuyasha's neck before he could have hit the ground. Kagome was amazed but not stunned; she readied another arrow.

The demoness bared her fangs, flexed her claws before her face, and snarled. She was going to attack Kagome. Kagome was taught by Shippo and Sango about demon gestures and what most of them meant. Many were pretty obvious at the beginning until she had to learn that about other demons besides fox and snake demons…

Kagome released a small curse when Inuyasha's plot to escape was easily thwarted. His plan apparently was to the cut the demoness tail; unfortunately for him the demoness had five tails, four being available. She was becoming a nuisance to Kagome. The fox demoness grabbed all of Inuyasha's limbs and slammed him repeatedly into the tree next to her. Kagome couldn't attack; while her aim was almost perfect, there was still a chance that she could harm Inuyasha greatly. She could only watch as Inuyasha was repeatedly slammed into the old tree.

She felt a strong force collide with her much smaller frame. It was strong and fast enough to knock her off her feet and send her flying towards her right. She unwillingly released a cry… of pain, surprise, or both she did not know. She was thankful for the fact that she no longer wore revealing clothing as soon as her back met the unfriendly dry earth. She closed her eyes tightly as her body began to roll and roll… and roll. Her back once again hit something, this time the 'something' had made her come to a complete stop. Kagome opened her eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position against the tree behind her frame. She was amazed by the distance her body had flown and even more amazed by the trail of broken trees. She knew she had brought forth a little of her aura in order to protect herself from any projectile objects while she was thrown but… she was sure her weak barrier could have not destroyed a tree let alone seven.

A rustling sound from somewhere behind her caused the woman to stiffen instantly. A barely audible grunt followed the noise and she stood at once, with some support of the tree behind her. Her right hand shot behind her and she froze.

'My quiver….' Kagome pressed herself against the tree. Maybe she should have taken sword fighting lessons from Sango when she had the chance.

A lock of silver hair dancing with the wind caught her attention. She stared. It was impossible that HE was the object that had been tossed at her. A clawed hand shot out from behind the tree and landed on the side of the tree's trunk. Magenta stripes on pale skin… green acid baring itself into the poor tree… Kagome stared in disbelief; it was Sesshomaru. She certainly didn't know what to do when coming across an injured Sesshomaru… she did not learn what to do in Demon 101. Surely he was upset over the fact of being tossed away like he was nothing… especially being tossed into a human. Was he going to blame her for his inability to land on his feet?

"Human…"

Kagome heart stopped, the blood completely gone from her face. He did not side with Naraku obviously but he never said that he was an ally. She did the only thing that any human could have done at that moment. She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Girl, I am speaking to you." His voice was laced with irritation.

She felt like his golden amber eyes were baring into her soul. Unconsciously, she shifted to the right as he fingers entwined behind her back. "Kagome." Was her mere weak respond.

The demon took a step forward.

Kagome stumbled backwards and fell on her bum. That wasn't like her. It wasn't like her at all. She would have corrected him, clearly telling him that her name was Ka-go-me… but she merely whispered it, a slip of her. She would have never stumbled away in fear… she faced fear head on, and honestly the word was created because of him. The demon bent at the waist, his clawed right hand aiming for the spot she was previously at.

She took the time to look and nearly slapped herself. His sword. Apparently she had been stepping on the dang sword all the time and he simply was telling her to remove her person from his property. That sounded like something he would say. Kagome looked back up, surprise to see the demon still standing before her.

"Human, have you located Naraku?" No hint of emotion.

"What?" Kagome assumed she was being spoken to even though he was facing the direction he had been thrown from.

"I do not repeat myself." There was the hint of annoyance.

"Well if you don't repeat yourself how am I suppose to respond?" Kagome stood and dusted her hands off on her jeans.

Slow head turn aaand… glare. Kagome, without the slightest knowledge as to why, stared right back at him. Golden amber eyes clashed with dark brown ones… neither daring to blink.

Sesshomaru raised one of his clawed hands before himself, his fingers twitching in desire of being drenched in blood. "I dare you to restate that, human." The last word caring venom in each letter.

'There you go Kagome, why not just pull his pants down and slap him? It'll get you killed much faster.' She pursed her lips at her thought and looked down. She had to remember that he wasn't someone to be toyed with.

Kagome looked up and blinked. He was gone. He always did that and it was becoming quite annoying… where was the-

"The battle!" Kagome cursed herself and began to run in the direction of the battle, ignoring her bleeding leg and other little wounds.

Slam. Slam. Slam slam slam slam!

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, not out of pain but pure anger. He still could not free himself from the damn demoness and her constant 'attacks' weren't helping him any. She raised her tails above her before slamming Inuyasha into the ground. Just because he was 'sat' multiple times by Kagome did not mean in the slightest that he was use to having his body smothered by dirt. He growled at her seconds before being swung into the same stubborn tree. Inuyasha jerked, kicked, and thrashed about in hopes of getting loose but instead caused the demoness to tighten her grip on him. It was pissing him off.

Inuyasha was slammed down into the earth however he was not lifted into the air once again. Inuyasha grunted as he looked up through his bloody bangs, taken back by his savior. The bastard.

"Have you become this weak, Inuyasha?" His back was turned to his half-brother, sword before him in a defensive position.

He wanted to shove his claws through the bastard's throat but decided that now wasn't the time to fight him. "And here I thought that my bastard of a brother didn't have a fucking heart." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Tetsaiga and stepped up next to his half-brother's side.

Sesshomaru slashed the flying snake in half with one flick of his wrist. "You should know that I would not let my pawns die without my say so… little brother." He allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before taking off, aiming for the next fox demoness.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Wait until I finish this damn battle…"

"Inuyasha!" A small voice cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Shippo." Inuyasha tighten his grip on Tetsaiga. He was lying. He had lost too much blood and too much energy… he realized late that the demoness was eating his energy away. He didn't know for how much longer he could continue fighting.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango landed next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, maybe we should retreat."

"Feh, the demons are only gunna follow us, what good will it do us or anyone else if we just flee away like cowards?" Inuyasha decapitated the demon before him.

Sango held her weapon before her in defense. "It's not about being cowards or not, there are lives at stake Inuyasha. Miroku isn't doing so good…" Her voice empty of any anger it previously had. "… we have to fall back, or at least find a place Miroku can rest at."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, concern in his eyes. He turned his attention back to the fight before him. "Shippo go with Sango. You guys retreat, I'll hold the demons back."

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could leap into the midst of the battle. "Inuyasha, you can't handle by yourself."

"He won't be alone. He's got me." Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at the miko. "Having Shippo is better than having you, ya still can't aim right."

Kagome glared at the hanyou, still hasn't changed. He really did like challenging her. She smiled. "I'm not the one who's all bloody up."

"Because you're not doing anything!" Inuyasha smirked. "How many demons have you killed?"

Sango interrupted. "This isn't a game Inuyasha. Shippo, Miroku and I will be leaving on Kirara, would you be able to find us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Just go, you'll just be getting in the way."

Kagome notched another arrow as soon as her friends retreated. "I can't sense any shards."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn Naraku… stay back Kagome and tell me when you can sense the shards." With that being said, the hanyou dashed towards the rest of the demons.

Kagome nodded slightly and readied herself for the next wave of demons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**- I wrote most of the story but my friend R.U.I.K helped a bunch. Much love to him.**

**- I might include parts of songs later on in the story. Comments are all appreciated, after all authors cannot improve without the useful criticism of their dear readers.**

**- RUIK might be commenting later on if the story progresses.**

**- That's all for now.**


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole & Back Again

_Okay so Kagome and Sesshomaru are mostly alone in this chapter because... lets face it, if Inuyasha were in it my story it would turn into a InuxKag fic... which is kind of boring (I don't hate InuxKag it's just too easy to write on about.)_

I was thinking of deleting this story because it seemed a little... blah to me. However two wonderful readers encouraged me to continue on with the story. (Thank you notes are at the end of my chapter)

**AN: RUIK, a friend of mine, is going to be assisting. Don't be afraid to ask him any questions when PMing me or reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Sesshomaru plushy that I snuggle with ever night. Translations: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... oh her creative mind.**

**:Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>Notch. Release. Left roll. Notch. Release. Right dive.<p>

Kagome stood slowly. The lower classed demons were putting up one hell of a fight. She raised her bow before her in defense before the squid-like demon could attack her. The demon hissed in pain as its tentacle was purified… his moon sized eyes never leaving Kagome's. It was extremely hard to fight against a demon who could so easily break her arrows or dodge them. She readied another arrow. Her finger tips were bleeding, mostly from the time that she was captured by the squid demon. He had nearly devoured her if it were not for her quick thinking. She had immediately placed her hand on one of the squid's giant fangs and sent as much of her aura out as she could… which wasn't much; she couldn't really control her aura.

The demon had tossed the miko away. Kagome was absolutely happy that she had luckily fallen on one of the decapitated boar demon's corpse. It wasn't truly soft but it sure did beat being tossed among the giant boulders around her.

"Wind Scar!" A shout before the attack warned the young miko to quickly move from the demon.

Kagome watched as the squid demon was shred into nothingness; a gruesome fate.

"Kyaa!"

Kagome stiffened slightly and turned around. Of course the demon's fate was nothing compared to the inevitable fate of the demoness. She looked at the Daiyoukai's prey with eyes filled with sorrow. His claws had sunk deep into the demoness throat and from the green light she was seeing from afar… she was guessing that he was injecting his lethal acid into her throat. She watched in horrid amazement as the demoness continuously kicked the demon before her. She had a death wish… then again maybe she wanted a swift death. Sesshomaru was clearly not pleased with being kicked. He raised the demoness higher off the ground before slamming her into the ground. His right hand still tightly on the demoness throat… and his left now deep into the demoness abdomen.

Kagome turned away, she could no longer watch. A tearing sound caused the young miko to shiver… he didn't have to go that far. No good… she felt like vomiting now. She swallowed and frowned at the bitter taste in her mouth… she had thrown up just a bit in her mouth…

"Kagome, what's wrong?" A soft familiar voice spoke.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I'm okay."

Inuyasha frowned. "You got the shard?"

Kagome grabbed the glass container hanging from her neck. "Yea…." The squid demon had it and she did not notice… she was sure Naraku had done something to hinder her from seeing the shard.

Inuyasha crouched. "Let's go."

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's back. "After we finish off the remaining demons Inuyasha. They don't look threatening to us but to a normal human…"

Inuyasha stood and withdrew Tetsaiga. "Tch…"

The young miko smiled after the stubborn hanyou took to the sky. He was stubborn, hot-headed, and not to mention an idiot… but he was a good man, or demon, at heart. He was just misunderstood and she wish everyone could see what she saw; a caring man who had trouble expressing to others his true feelings. There was good in everyone, she was taught that by her mother… she truly believed it. One simply had to look deep within some to find even a shred of good.

She dived to the left before pushing herself to her feet. Another snake demon was after her… apparently her and snake demons didn't quite mix. She continued running trying to draw the snake demon away from the other snake demons… they tended to fight better when together. She looked over her shoulder and ducked her head with a small squeak of surprise… she didn't realize that his tail had some sort of cutting object. She didn't know if it was a sword for she did not have the opportunity to get a good look of it. She tripped over in her process of ducking and she found herself with her back against something hard… and staring at a very hungry demon.

Of course her arrows had fallen out of her quiver during her trip. Her eyes widen when the demon raised his tail. The demon swung from his left to right in a swift movement… to fast for her to evade. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the damage.

Her body jolted as a sharp pain came to her from her right shoulder… she quickly clamped her left hand over the area of pain. She released a shout of pain before biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her. Her eyes began to water slightly… she looked at her shoulder and removed her left hand from the wound. Blood flowed quickly from the large wound… Kagome looked up at her attacker with a blurred vision. Her closing eyes instantaneously widen at the figure before her. She could only see the torso of her attacker. She tilted her head back… she released a small whimper. The snake demon was no more… the corpse currently being devoured by another demon… a boar demon. She rose slowly to her feet… her left hand clamped over her wound once again and her eyes, filled with fear, never leaving the vanishing torso of the snake demon. A snarl caused the young woman to release a cry of fright.

Kagome intended to run away but apparently the boar demon had other plans for her. A strong fist caused the miko to fly back what few feet she managed to get between the demon and her. Her injured body went over the Bone Eaters Well and crashed next to the other side of the well. Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position once again, wincing at her probably bruised side and her shoulder wound. She stood up slowly, using the Bone Eater's Well for support, and looked at the demon.

The demon raised its claw and slashed. Kagome closed her eyes and a brief thought entered her mind… 'Why didn't I jump into the well?'

Apparently the ones facing death tended to over think the obvious. A loud roar caused the young miko to open her eyes. Silver hair fell into her view and she couldn't help the smile that came to her. "Inuyasha."

The boar demon stumbled backwards, blood gushing from the demon's wrist. He roared in absolute pain as he swung his arm around, causing the blood to be splattered around. Not a pleasant sight. Not a pleasant sight at all.

"Inu-" Kagome stopped herself. "Sesshomaru?"

The tall Daiyoukai glanced over his shoulder at the wounded woman. His eyes narrowed slightly… such a disrespectful and troublesome woman. He stared at the blood seeping through her bloody fingers. Humans were entirely too frail… he pushed the thought of leaving her there to suffer for her foolishness away; he needed to repay the odd female for rescuing his ward… on many occasions.

Kagome quickly threw herself forward, happy to have caught her target. Sesshomaru was taken back… and that scarcely occurred. The young miko threw her body forward and wrapped her arms around his right calf causing her shoulder to hit the back of his knee… he was not prepared for such an attack. The Daiyoukai, graceful and highly feared, was knocked off his feet by a mere mortal. He had nothing to grab to prevent his fall and his sword would be of no use. He fell backwards onto his attacker's lower body.

Kagome winced at the pressure on her back. She knew Sesshomaru was going to kill her for what she had done to him but she had no choice. She saw hair… to be more specific hair strands. It did not belong to Yuna; the demoness who had possessed the ability to control hair… the aura was much too different.

Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection, was still baffled by the event that had just transpired. Had he truly been knocked from his feet by such a simple attack, especially from HER? He had never been in such a predicament and he was never taught what to do in such a state. He tried to gather his thoughts. The young miko had attacked him in the strangest manner, for whatever reason only the gods knew. He had failed to evade or stop the odd attack on his person. Thirdly he laid in a very uncomfortable and strange position. His legs were position at the miko's side, bent at the knees… his head laid in between the woman's spread legs… and his mokomoko currently on the woman's head. She laid facedown and he face up. He stared for a few more moments at the sky before his mind managed to think of an action.

'She will perish by my hand this very day…' Sesshomaru held in the snarl that threat to come along.

Kagome stared at the boar demon, had he attempted to decapitate Sesshomaru with the strings/strands of hair? She could see a few strands/strings erupting from the demon's body. Kagome began to wiggle but immediately stopped at the sound of a snarl. She had forgotten about the demon above her.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru spat out. It was the only thing he could really state at such a situation.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome swallowed and restated. "Sesshomaru-_sama_… I-I can't really move…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed… not that Kagome could see. "Am I to blame for your problem, woman?" Not even the fact that she had shown respect to him by adding a honorific to his name could lessen his anger.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well… it is… kind of…"

Sesshomaru growled. "I fail to remember _how_ I became to be above _you_, would you care to refresh my memory?"

Kagome stared at the boar demon approaching. "Sesshomaru he's coming." She whimpered and increased her wiggling efforts.

Sesshomaru ignored the woman for once and looked before him. The boar demon was snarling at him… was the bastard trying to laugh at his state? Sesshomaru hissed before rolling off the miko. It was the only way of removing his person from the miko without causing their bodies to rub against one another much. She was after the boar demon. He flicked his wrist and stopped any other movement.

Golden amber eyes slid over to his wrist. Blood. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion… when had he become injured?

"Strings/Strands of hair." Kagome muttered as she stood, her left hand covering her still bleeding wound. At least the bleeding was slowing down… barely though. "That's why I… well…"

"Attacked." Sesshomaru stared at the hair that was now visible to him. He could barely see it but that would have to suffice. "Miko, do not believe that I have forgiven your actions."

"You should be thanking me instead of arguing with me, he-" Kagome pointed at the enemy. "- is the reason I had to do what I did. Those strings were coming towards you neck… but fine! Next time you're about to die, I'll just let you die!" Kagome frowned.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko and grabbed her shoulder tightly. Kagome released a loud scream before dropping down to one knee, her eyes watery and her bottom lip quivering… she was in extreme pain.

"You will watch your tongue, wench." He had not meant to call her that but by the gods the woman was annoying! He released her with a small push that caused Kagome's back to collide with the lip of the well… softly.

Kagome glared daggers at the demon's back. 'I hope he drops dead…'

Sesshomaru dashed forward, evading ever very few strings of hair but not before whispering something that made Kagome freeze. "You will be joining the demon in the afterlife…"

Kagome stood once again, growing tired of having to pick up her bruised body so many times. Her hand trembled slightly over the well's lip. She wasn't going to lie about being afraid of Sesshomaru and his threat… hopefully it was a threat and not a promise. She stepped to the left, aiming to leave and go towards Inuyasha.

A green whip stopped her dead on her tracks. She looked at the source of it and tighten her grip on the well's edge. His eyes, usually devoid of all emotion, spoke of all the ways he wanted to take revenge on her for his humiliation. Her eyes fell on the demon's corpse. Was he really going to kill her? Oh god… was he serious about what he said?

Sesshomaru fought back the smirk that had threatened to come to his face at the scent of dear coming from the miko. He did not desire to kill her; after all he was not done repaying the miko for protecting his ward. Until his debt was repaid, the miko was also under his protection. He could understand why the hanyou loved to challenge the miko… it was fun. Even though he did not like to admit that Inuyasha was his brother… he was and thus they had certain things in common; the miko being one of the few things they had in common.

Kagome watched the demon walk ever-so-slowly towards her. Her eyes no longer on the Daiyoukai but on what stood behind the great demon. Kagome raised her right arm and ignored the pain, her voice out before her movement.

"DEMON!" Kagome shouted as another boar demon appeared… this one being much larger. His aura reeked of evil and power.

Sesshomaru whirled around, sword diagonally before him in defense. He had failed to sense the demon's presences. It was odd that he could not sense the demon… had Naraku found a way to mask the aura and scent of his minions? If he could cover the presences of his minions then he could also hide himself… could that mean that he was in the area?

The boar demon's fist collided with the sword. Sesshomaru bent at the knees and leaned forward after the strong impact. Surely the weak demon could not possibly that strong. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He was losing the battle of strength.

Kagome noticed. Sesshomaru was sliding backwards even though he was one of the… no… even though he was the strongest demon in the era. Luckily the boar demon was missing an arm, if it were not for that… she was more than sure that he would have already over powered Sesshomaru.

Then it happened. No Sesshomaru was still holding back the demon but Kagome…

A bird-like demon had swooped down and grabbed the jewels around her neck. Kagome immediately grabbed the bird's leg and concentrated long enough to burn its leg. The bird cried out and crashed onto the ground. Kagome grabbed the small container, placed it within her quiver, and tossed the quiver into the Bone Eater's Well. She tore her eyes off the well and stared at the demon. He was a bird demon, torso of a man, body of a bird. He had a medium frame, gray feathers, and sharp black claws. That was all she needed to see… he was a low classed demon. No royalty birthmarks to state otherwise.

The demon grabbed her bow and once again tried to take to the sky.

"H-Hey!" Kagome grabbed onto the demon's leg once again. She knew she could not harm the demon once again because she needed to conserve her aura for her wounds… but she also knew that the bird could not fly away with her weight added on. The bird squawked and began to kick his leg gently.

Kagome dug her heels into the ground as the demon began to drag her around. Her shoulder was really hurting… but it was more of a numb hurt now… something she could put up with. The demon flapped harder and faster but he had no strength to lift the two of them so he gave in and continued to drag the miko around.

Sesshomaru growled. He had thought of flipping over the demon and taking him down from the back… a coward like move… but the demon was not fighting honorably so why should he? However he found he would only be taken down first if he moved from the deadlock. He had tilted his head slightly to the right and found that the demon's eyes had immediately followed his action. The demon was driven by rage… lust for blood… in other words the demon had at least three shards embedded within him.

The Daiyoukai was going to return to his thoughts when a gray object caught his attention. The corner of his lips slightly twitched upward as he fought back a smirk. The miko was apparently attempting to retrieve her bow to no avail. The hawk demon was too weak to carry his and her weight so he could only fly a few feet above the ground with an angry miko clinging onto its large leg. Honestly, the miko did not belong on the battlefield.

The boar demon growled, drawing the demon lord's attention. Sesshomaru took the chance to squat and dash backward into safety. He had expected the boar to come for him but he instead grabbed the bird demon that had apparently come to close for comfort. Kagome immediately released the leg and ran as far as she could from the two demons. The bird demon screeched causing the boar to drop down to a knee in pain. The bird took the opportunity to escape.

The boar growled before rising to its full height; ten feet even. "Fleeesh!"

Kagome shivered slightly, the evil around him had greatly increased… not good for them. The bird demon flew towards still screeching.

It was becoming more annoying now… especially since he still held her weapon. Kagome bent at the knees and jumped when the bird demon had come close enough. The demon squawked once again before beginning his futile kicks. Kagome tighten her grip on the demon's leg.

"I have had enough of you, you insufferable human!" The bird shouted in its oddly high pitched voice. The demon kicked once again, this time aiming for the miko's face. Kagome released the demon.

The demon stuck his tongue out, laughed and flew away. Kagome slammed her hands on the well's edge and cursed the demon. "You damn bird, give me that bow back!" What she wouldn't give for a pair of wings right now. She sighed and looked down into the well… had the quiver passed through the well and into her time? She leaned forward and squinted…

She whirled around not at the growl of the boar demon but at the pulse of his darkening aura.

Sesshomaru released a small grunt, audible to no one but him, at the strength of the boar. The demon had pulled back and punched Sesshomaru's sword… which he was ready for. However he did not expect the demon to also flare his aura. The combined strength was enough to blow the Daiyoukai backwards.

Kagome watched the Daiyoukai flip backwards in the air and slide towards her in his crouched position. Sesshomaru finally came to a stop after a few seconds of sliding. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was going to put an end to all of it now. He had attempted to bring down the boar with as little blood shed as possible but it seemed that that was not going to be a possibility.

The boar demon tilted his head back before snapping his head back down, mouth agape. Sesshomaru's eyes widen before he took a defensive position. He would have easily dodged the oncoming attack but that would have left the miko open… and she would have fallen into the well. Another injury to the woman would not help the situation.

The demon flared his aura again which was followed along with another scream attack. The blades of wind that the scream created were all deflected by the Daiyoukai easily and Kagome was thankful that he had successful deflected the ones coming to the right… he shoulder could not be hurt once more.

"Wind Scar!"

Kagome nearly screamed in joy. "Inuyasha!" She looked around the towering demon before her and smiled as the boar demon fell unto his knees.

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsaiga and turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded but Inuyasha did not believe her. The scent of her blood was in the air.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at his older brother. "Bastard…"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha blankly. "Where are you manners, little brother?"

Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha… now's not the time for fighting. We need to get back to the others." Her brows furrowed when Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru. "Miroku Inuyasha… remember he's injured."

That got him. Inuyasha reluctantly straighten before turning away towards the village. "Tch, he's not worth it anyways. Lets go Kagome… they're in the village."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Right behind yo-"

The boar demon raised its head and released one last ear piercing scream attack before leaving the world of the living.

Inuyasha spun around… much too late. Inuyasha did not realize that a shard had remained within the demon… neither did anyone else. Sesshomaru was thrown backwards into Kagome's. His body had simply bumped against her smaller frame but that was enough to send the young girl tumbling backwards and over the well's lip. Instinct took over her... her hand shot out involuntarily and grabbed the unstable Daiyoukai... and he too followed the quick descend into the well.

Inuyasha dashed towards the well, leapt over the edge and into the well. He expected himself to be enveloped in the familiar warm and welcoming arms of time but instead found himself cold and alone at the end of the well; neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru. If he could not cross time… then…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes widen.

… then neither could she.

* * *

><p>Special Thanks to my Munchkins:<p>

_**Itachi anime**_

_**Kuroneko388**_


	3. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Pocky: ** I am so sorry if it's not what you expected and I'm also very sorry if I made a lot of mistakes. My chapters might remain being this short or they might shorten, it depends on my mood and the situation the characters on placed in. I was going for humor, I don't really think I nailed it though... oh well.

**RUIK: **If anyone is upset over the grammar, then that would be my fault. If anyone notices a mistake please state it when reviewing. All criticism will be highly appreciated.

**:DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Accidental…<strong>

"_Inuyasha dashed towards the well, leapt over the edge and into the well. He expected himself to be enveloped in the familiar warm and welcoming arms of time but instead found himself cold and alone at the end of the well; neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru. If he could not cross time… then…_

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes widen._

… _then neither could she."_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the kitchen. Her elbows were plopped on the table, her fingers entwined and her chin rested on the back of her hands. What was she going to do? What could she do? Two questions she could not find an answer to. She wasn't baffled much by the fact that Sesshomaru had crossed through time but by the fact that they could not return. It had occurred to her multiple of times before but… with Sesshomaru? A great demon lord who listen to no one but himself… stuck in the modern era, something he knows nothing of. Would he kill her for getting him in the mess they were currently in? No it wasn't her fault; he should have bumped into her.<p>

"Ngh…" Kagome groaned. Why was she making excuses? It was her fault; she could have easily fallen down by herself.

She sighed once more. Even though she had managed to get Sesshomaru out the well with the help of her family… well… she still hadn't thought of what to tell him when he would awaken. Apparently her family had realized the dire situation and decided not to intervene; they left for the mall to buy things for the guest. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she decided to give in for now.

She stood and made her way to the refrigerator, her mind returning to the problem at hand. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru of all people to be stuck in her time. How would he react to the modern era? Oh if the gods thought that the current situation was funny, they had a crude humor. She closed the door and swirled the water in her cup. She had to return upstairs to care for the demon lord. The Bone Eater's Well must have drained the demon lord of most of his youki… Inuyasha had also stated that he felt very drained when crossing through. Could it be that the well drained all demons for protective purposes? It did make sense.

The young woman turned around and reluctantly headed upstairs to her room, her mind still hard at work on the Sesshomaru problem. Usually she didn't over think things… well not as much as she was currently over thinking now…

She stopped at the top of the stairs. Seriously, Sesshomaru was a very understanding and kind man… he would just stay quiet and obedient until Kagome found a way to get him back through. Mental slap. Kagome shook her head and continued onward towards her room.

'Yeah right. The great demon lord Sesshomaru being as obedient as newborn pup… that was funny.' Kagome thought sadly.

Sesshomaru would probably attack her upon waking… that made Kagome hesitant. Her small hand remained above the door knob, shaking slightly. She swallowed, grabbed the knob, and turned it slightly. It wasn't like he was awake or anything… the amount of youki that was taken from him should have put him to sleep for at least four days. Kagome stepped into her room and turned to slowly close the door. She stopped midway and decided to leave the door open. It wasn't really comfortable being alone with an assassin, especially so close.

She glanced over to her bed and found Sesshomaru to be in the same position as she had left him. It seemed as if he did not stir in his sleep.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome whispered still near the door just in case. She walked slowly towards her desk, her eyes never the sleeping demon's face. Any movement and she would be out the room, either through the door or the window.

Kagome bit her lower lip and approached the demon slower than before. Her hand came to the demon's forehead. Her trembling fingers removed the wet cloth, gently and little by little.

She froze when her dark brown eyes met golden amber eyes. They stayed in that state for what seemed forever to Kagome. She could feel the cool air of as her wrist was mere inches from the man's room. It was all real. He, Sesshomaru the Daiyoukai, that rested in her bed… had come to.

Thump. Thump. Thump…

Thump Thump. ThumpThumpThumpThump!

Kagome released the wet cloth and ran towards the door. There was a white blur before her… she was use to it by now however. Kagome dove through her only chance of safety; through Sesshomaru's legs.

She quickly pushed herself to her feet after successfully diving through the small opening and ran, skipped, and slid towards the stairs. She knew that he was right behind her and that simply caused the miko to run faster. Sadly she was no match for him when it came to speed.

She released a loud 'no' when she felt herself be yanked back and off the ground. She was slammed into the wall opposite of the stair's banister. She whimpered slightly and began to scratch at the demon's arm. Her fear increasing with each passing moment… the more that the demon sunk his nails into her throat… the more she panicked. Her body was swung to the left and shaken a few times.

Was he attempting to get her attention? Did he want to see her scared eyes while he took her life? It did not matter, her eyes were closed and they were going to remain that way. She grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist tightly as her oxygen supply lessen. Her swinging feet tapped something hard and long…

'Wood?' She was near the banister now. Kagome sunk her nails into the demon's skin before she raised her leg and with her remaining strength, kicked the Daiyoukai's abdomen.

She had been correct about Sesshomaru being weakened. The demon lord grunted and dropped her. Kagome's eyes widen as she felt her body slowly fallen backwards… her feet in the air. Her hand shot out and managed to grab something soft. She yanked and prayed that if she landed upon it it would cushion her fall. She closed her eyes tightly as her body began to roll down. Whatever she had grabbed, it had enveloped her body, cushioning her from the stairs.

Her body came to a stop and she raised herself off the now hard object beneath her. She always knew that the extra large pillow of her grandfather would come in handy. She was actually thankful that her grandfather had placed it at such a place. Her brown eyes came to a stop at the top of the stair where she expected to find a kneeling Daiyoukai. Her eyes widen. A giant white soft pillow laid next to the opposite wall where she had been slammed into. If the pillow was still in place… then that meant…

"Miko…"

Kagome's blood froze, the hair on her nape stood, and what little color she had had drained from her face. She unclenched her fists. Her head turned slowly before she looked down at what… or to be more specific… WHO had cushioned her fall. A man. She blushed slightly at their position… of course it wasn't a romantic moment but she could not help the blush that crept to her face. Kagome sat on the man's hips, her small hands gripping his mokomoko tightly and her face a few inches from his. Kagome smiled sheepishly before releasing his mokomoko. She straighten and cursed his blank facial expression. Kagome rolled off of the man before crawling away towards the kitchen.

She had barely made it into the kitchen before she was roughly, and once again, yanked into the air. Her eyes met the angry ones of the demon lord. Oh she was going to die. She was going to die right here right now. She knew the demon lord was angry because of the red in his eyes.

"I'm fucked…" Kagome rarely ever cursed but now was the best time ever to. There was simply no better way to express what she was feeling.

A cool wind on her skin caught her attention. Her bathrobe had opened. Kagome would have sighed if Sesshomaru had not such a tight hold on her poor throat. Her family was going to find her naked and dead.

A gasp caught both of the adult's attention. Kagome turned her head, or at least as much as she could, to her left. Things couldn't possibly get any better. Her mother had dropped the bags she had been carrying and slapped her hands over her mouth after the loud gasp.

Kagome wondered what her mother was thinking… her grown daughter, dangling in the air by a clawed hand belonging to the most feared and powerful demon lord, Sesshomaru. Not to mention the fact that her bathrobe had opened and the demon lord's eyes were red with pure anger. Then again from her mother's standpoint, she could not see Kagome's… goodies.

Kagome wanted to drop dead the moment she saw her grandfather step in. His eyes had widened and he did the one thing he was well known for doing.

"I shall send you to hell you demon!" And with that one of his 'sacred' seals had flown straight to the Daiyoukai's forehead.

Kagome sighed mentally. Best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to my Munchkins<strong>

**[REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 2]**

**_Itachi anime_**

**_ _loveinthebattlefield__**

**__****Pocky: I appreciate the reviews and keep in mind fellow readers, they're the reason I continue writing. **

**RUIK: I will be in charge of comments or concerns from now on sent to the author. [Replying solely to the private messages.]**


	4. Sesshomaru the roomie?

_Hello my gorgeous readers and reviewers, thank you sooo much for waiting ever-so-patiently for CHAPTER FOUR, DUN DUN DUN! Hehehe I've always wanted to do that._

_Pocky: Okay onward to the important things. I am more than likely to keep on updating at the pace, if not slower, due to graduating things._

_[Woop woop High School Class of '12!]_

_Pocky: I might start doing previews more often as well, just because I have almost no time to type like five pages. [And my creativity/imagination/thoughts are running low.]**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I own naaada. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>She exhaled slowly and kept her eyes fixated on her lap. Her fingers entwined as the awkward silence remained amongst the three adults. Kagome's body was in the small room with the other three adults her mind however still lingered on the event that had transpired previously.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was dropped abruptly to the ground as soon as the ofuda* had connected with his forehead. Kagome had taken a large breath in as before looking up at her attacker. He was completely calm. His clawed hand gently peeled off the seal. Grandfather released a small sound of shock as he, and everyone else, watched the paper melt away. Sesshomaru flexed his claws slowly and looked down upon the elder. <em>

"_Old man, if you are wise… you would refrain from attacking me in any futile attempt that you may think of." His voice smooth yet monotone as usual._

"_Kagome, who is he?" A sweet voice came from behind Grandfather. _

"_Mama…" It was all she could say; she was too scared and too confused to say anything else._

_Kagome's heart sunk as another figure entered. 'No no…' Kagome swallowed hard. Anyone but him. _

_She had been right; her younger brother had walked through the door. His eyes went straight to the tall demon lord and then down to his older sister. She could see the anger in his eyes, but why she did not know. She placed her hand on her neck, the area where his eyes were correctly at, and paled. Blood. _

"_Souta no!" Kagome screamed much too late. _

_The teenager lunged himself towards the towering figure only to be grabbed and flung backwards. _

"_Souta!" Both mother and daughter screamed in unison. _

_Kagome watched her mother crouched by the young man's side. Souta shrugged off his mother's hand before charging once more towards the demon. His running was sloppy; clearly he had been harmed, for he tended to tilt to one side as he ran. Kagome cried out once again. _

"_Souta stop it!"_

_Nothing. It was like talking to Inuyasha when his demon had taken over. There was simply no point to it and all she could do was pray for him to lose his consciousness. If he remained conscious then his young body would only be further injured. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as her watched the man charge towards him once more. The Daiyoukai decided to end the meaningless fight once and for all. He crouched; dodging the fist aimed for his face, and flipped the boy over. Souta crashed through the wooden table and arched his back in pain which was accompanied by a cry that eventually died down to a whimper._

_Kagome crawled to her injured brother. He was simply in pain with a few mild scratches here and there. He would be fine. Kagome took the chance to punch her brother's shoulder. _

"_You idiot, I told you to stop!"_

_The young man grunted slightly in pain. _

"_Kagome dear…" A soft voice drew the attention of Kagome and the Daiyoukai. "Who is this… man… and why is attacking us… how did he even get here?"_

"_Mom…" It was all she could manage to say. Kagome was much too confuse, afraid, and angry to do anything else. She was confused because of the well's doing, afraid because the demon could easily behead all of them with a flick of a wrist, and angry because he was attacking her family. _

"_Yes Kagome… maybe you should enlighten us as how I came to be here." _

_Kagome flinched under the Daiyoukai's intense gaze. "I-I…"_

"_Don't answer that fiend Kagome!"_

'_No no no Grandfather, shhhush!' Kagome thought as the demon eyes left hers. _

_Sesshomaru glanced at the elder man before speaking. "Be wise old man if you desire to live longer… I have no business with you."_

_Kagome quickly looked at her mother after Grandfather began to slide his hand into his haori. _

_Thankfully her mother understood the silent signal. _

"_Father, please… fighting will solve nothing and we need to take care of Souta." Kagome's mother pleaded her hands tight on her Father's right arm. _

_Kagome ignored her Grandfather's arguments and slipped her arm around Souta. "Souta… I need you to help a bit with your weight…"_

_Souta winced slightly and lowered his head, mostly in shame. "That bastard…"_

_Sesshomaru glanced at the child, a small smirk appearing on his usual blank countenance. Maybe he should have inflicted more damage upon the ungrateful brat. His smirk quickly disappeared as his thoughts returned to his current situation. He was somewhere completely different. The scent of the world and the strange appearances of things around him were all… unusual._

"_I'm not leaving you here alone with… that thing." Souta ended with a small grunt of pain as Kagome lifted him to his feet, his arm wrapped around Kagome's neck. _

_Kagome thumped her little brother on his forehead with her unoccupied hand. "Don't call him a 'thing', he's a Daiyoukai… Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome muttered._

"_And besides I'm going to be with mom, you and Grandfather will be upstairs." _

_Souta's eyes widen. "You and mom? Mom can't fight and you can bare-"_

_Kagome interrupted. "What, you think that you staying with me is better? Please you two are as hot-headed as Inuyasha." She sighed as she dragged Souta to her Grandfather. _

_Sesshomaru sighed mentally. Would everyone in this unknown place act as strange as the miko? If it were true he wished he would be able to leave as soon as possible… they were all worse than five… no… twenty Jakens._

_Grandfather reluctantly wrapped his right arm around his grandson… upset that they were right in him and Souta needing to leave. "If you need anything…" Grandfather's eyes slid over to the Daiyoukai. "…we will be upstairs."_

_With that said, Grandfather assisted the limping boy to his old room. _

_Kagome watched as they disappeared after the turn and stared silently at the corner. _

"_Please…"_

_Kagome stiffened and turned around. She found her mom extending her hand, palm up, gesturing that the man sit down on the tatami. _

"… _sit down, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome stared, baffled by her mother's kindness. She was being awfully kind to the man who had almost killed her and harmed her son. _

"_Kagome, don't be rude to our guest, fix him a cup of coffee." Her mother withdrew her hand. "…or would you like me to fix the coffee instead?"_

_Kagome nearly dashed to the task. "N-no I got it!"_

_Sesshomaru watched the miko move around in haste… she was nervous. That was the complete opposite of the mother. She stood, staring at him from head to toe._

"_Woman, if you have a question ask it."_

_The older woman jumped slightly and placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Oh my, I'm very sorry I was just… well... you remind me so much of that Inuyasha boy."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. 'So the hanyou has come here before… interesting…' He said nothing however, just simply stared at the curious woman._

_Kagome immediately wedged herself into the conversation. "M-mom I'm sure he would prefer water." She slid towards her mother, plastic cup of water in her hand._

_Kagome's mother took it gently from her daughter's hand. She bowed slowly, and extended her hands out that were occupied with the cup. Kagome's jaw dropped. Who was this woman and WHAT was she doing?  
><em>

_The young miko tore her gaze from her mother's hands to the pale fingers wrapping themselves around the cup. He was TAKING the cup from her mom! She stared as the Daiyoukai slid the cup from her mother's loose grasp, notifying her mother that she could now straighten. _

"_Thank you." He said with a slight nod, barely noticeable._

_HE JUST SAID THANK YOU? Kagome leaned against the sink as she attempted to understand Sesshomaru's two kind-like gestures… to a human he didn't even know! _

"_Sesshomaru-sama, would you please sit with us? I want to know what is going on." Kagome's mother sat down slowly._

_Sesshomaru stared at the woman for a moment before sitting down, legs bent beneath him. "I thank you for your kindness…"_

_Kagome blinked. Was he trying to get on her mom's good side so he could succeed in his sneak attack?_

"_Forgive me, my name is Miyumi." Kagome's mother smiled before looking at her daughter. "Sit with us Kagome."_

_Kagome hesitated. If she sat down then she would be sitting next to Sesshomaru. She involuntarily plopped down on the tatami. Her mind preoccupied with the fact that Sesshomaru had thanked a human not once but twice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kagome exhaled. That was their situation… the reason that the two humans were sitting with a very dangerous demon that had nothing to hold him back.<p>

"Kagome…" Miyumi placed her hand over Kagome's. "Do you know how Lord Sesshomaru came here?"

"It was an accident Mom." Kagome stared into her eyes. "I don't know I just got scared and grabbed him… and he fell into the well. He wasn't suppose to go through. The only person besides me that can travel through time is Inuyasha!"

"So miko, you are saying that I lack something that Inuyasha does not?" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome shivered slightly.

"I don't know how the well works. It's magic for crying out loud, how can anyone explain magic?" Kagome spat out. "You're not even-"

"Kagome." Miyumi said sternly. "We are here to talk, not argue. Since Sesshomaru-sama does not know how to return nor do you, it would be best for all of us if he could remain here."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Mom! This is my house; you just can't tell me who can stay under my roof."

Kagome's mother stood. "Well Kagome, do you think it would be a better idea if Sesshomaru-sama were to live with Grandfather, Souta, and I? Or how about Sesshomaru-sama being left outside to find a place for him to live in?"

"Mom, it's not fair…" She whined.

"Kagome dear, life is full of surprises not unfairness. Some of the surprises just demand responsibility… like this one." Miyumi smiled at her frowning daughter. "Lord Sesshomaru, I know you are highly upset but I leave you in the capable hands of my daughter. She will teach you everything that you will need to know."

Sesshomaru, to Kagome's surprise, simply nodded in understanding.

Kagome spoke up. "Please, you've said it millions of times… you know how much you hate us humans and now you're all of sudden just going to compromise?"

Sesshomaru stood and spoke calmly. "It is just as your mother stated; I am left with very few options, none being better than the previous. I know when to compromise, does Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "Thanks mom…"

"Oh you're welcome dear… now to move on to more pressing matters…" Miyumi, now at Sesshomaru's side, placed her small hands on Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "My, this is very soft!"

Kagome nearly screamed. "Mom don't just touch him without permission!"

Sesshomaru was use to his mokomoko being touched by Rin so he simply allowed it. Miyumi had even offered him a place to stay… this was his way of repayment.

Kagome threw herself at her mom's arm. "Mom don't touch it so casually…" She whined while she tugged repeatedly.

Now Kagome did not like one bit that her mother was touching The Killing Perfection so casually nor did she like the fact that Sesshomaru was simply allowing her mother to do as she so desired. It was frightening that the two polar opposite beings were getting along just perfectly. She also despised the fact that her mother had 'kindly' thrown the babysitting Sesshomaru responsibility at her. Not only was she to care for the dangerous being but she also had to live with him… same floor and everything. It was hard enough living in the same country as him but now she had to live…

Kagome groaned before opening her eyes. Her eyes widen completely at what she saw. 'Oh kami…' She whimpered as her hands slipped from her mother's.

"Kagome you just have to touch his ears! They're so cute and-" Miyumi continued describing the feel while Kagome zoned out… her eyes now fixated on Sesshomaru's empty stare at her.

'Oh mom…' Kagome groaned once again as she brought her palm, quick and strongly, to her forehead. '… Do you want to die?'

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to my Munchkins<strong>

**[UNDER REVISION]**

**Sorry but I need to reorganize :)**

**Review, Subscribe, and spread the FluffsXMiko LOVE! YEAH!**


	5. Measure Me Please

**Pocky:** _I think I made Sesshomaru steer off his normal Sesshomaru path... sorry for that my imagination is currently running low. Oh yes I have..._

** - VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**IN FUTURE CHAPTERS I MAY INCLUDED SLIGHT YAOI BETWEEN**

**SESSHOMARU AND A NEW DEMON CHARACTER**

**THIS "YAOI" WILL BE MORE LIKE A ONE-SIDED BROMANCE EVENT**

**THE MOST THAT WILL OCCUR WILL BE AN ACCIDENTAL KISS BETWEEN**

**THE TWO DEMONS.**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT ALL READERS TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS**

**IF IN THE FUTURE I STILL WISH TO CREATE THE ONE-SIDED BROMANCE **

**THEN I WILL GIVE ALL MY READERS A WARNING AS TO WHEN THE SCENCE WILL START AND WHEN IT WILL END**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE ON THIS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR UPDATED<strong>

**FULL CHAPTER NOW AVAILABLE**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, this is purely made for entertainment.<strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she straighten herself. Her brown eyes left the floor and stopped and the pale face of her new housemate.

"That's your side and this…" Kagome pointed where she stood. "… is all my side."

The Daiyoukai arched an eyebrow that went unnoticed by the miko… she being too busy patting the odd yellow line.

The miko's mother had left in a hurry after he had given her a warning growl. She excused her self, bowed, and gathered the two males upstairs. They had left with much fuss, both arguing that the miko should not stay with him. He wondered if they thought that he was not uncomfortable and annoyed with the fact that he had to sleep with…a human. Though the mother did have an excellent point… he still despised the fact that he had to live with a human… especially the miko.

"I'm sure that if we agree to stay on our own side there will be no trouble." Kagome nodded twice, happy with her plan. '… and hopefully no death… well my death to be more exact.' Kagome thought sadly.

Of course Sesshomaru had become more… tolerant with humans but she was positive that he would not mind killing her and keeping the place for himself.

"You are ordering this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly waved her hands in front of her in a 'no' notion. "W-wha… nonononono! I-I'm just suggesting b-because it will be easier for you… y-you know since you like your privacy."

Kagome reddened out of pure embarrassment. This was going to be hell, she knew it.

Sesshomaru looked at the odd yellow line before stepping across it. "What if I desire this side instead?"

"T-That's fine, I'll just take the other side." Kagome started to walk to the other side.

"…However…"

Kagome stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I may have the rooms on this side… but the food is on the other side." Sesshomaru turned slowly towards the miko, his face expressionless as always.

"You eat human food?" Kagome asked in amazement.

Sesshomaru dismissed the question with a mere 'hn' before crouching.

Kagome blinked as she watched the man remove the tape. "Sesshomaru?"

He continued with his task. "Do not address me so informally miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered. "You're in my house."

Bad move.

Kagome arched her back in pain as she found herself pinned against the wall. Her eyes immediately watering as she stared at her attacker. Sesshomaru held her high above the ground by the collar his face unreadable.

"Would you care to repeat yourself?"

Kagome released a small whimper. "Yo-You're in my house…"

Her back was slammed against something softer, but still much too hard for her. "Ah!" She bit her tongue as the pain shot throughout her body. She was right and he was way wrong… he was the guest so he should be thankful with what she was giving him.

She opened her eyes slowly. Panic set in. Kagome began to thrash around, her hands trying to reach his face and her legs simply moving around with no target. She started to cry out… pleas for him to stop, to have mercy. A sizzling sound caused her to seize all her movements. She looked at his left hand… it was no longer in front of her face but at her side.

"Again?"

Kagome's mind went blank for a minute, not because of the acid/poison at her side but because for a moment she thought to have seen a smirk appear on the stoic demon's face. It was completely impossible… right?

Kagome sucked in a breath.

Sesshomaru had readied himself for the apology to come but was dumbfounded when the miko began to thrash around once more.

Kagome's right hand hit something cold. 'Metal?' Kagome wrapped her small fingers around the handle and swung it to her left.

CLANG!

Hit. She wasted no time in scrambling away from the demon who had released his hold on her. She didn't even glance back to see if he was holding his head or not. Kagome slid towards the door, twisted the knob, and flung it open only to have one foot out the door.

Kagome released a loud cry as she was yanked back, swung to the left and pushed down to her knees. Her hands went straight to her hair as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was extremely tender headed and having a demon wrapping her hair around his clawed hand was making the pain in her head no better. She tilted her head back and stared at the demon above her, his eyes narrowed in… probably anger.

"You test my patience; I can only spare your life so many times…" He growled.

Her reply was another whimper.

He crouched and brought his right hand to her neck; his claws at her neck. "Do you wish to die here miko?"

"N-no."

He pressed his claw against her soft skin and smirked as her blood ran down. "I would not mind putting you out of your misery… keep that in mind miko."

He released her hair and stood.

Kagome pressed her hands on her head, still unaware of the little trail of blood. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him but she was just too tired of him already. "Well since you have a better plan, let's hear it."

He returned to his previous task of tape removing. "I believe you have more than one room available… that resolves one problem." He replied.

"Y-yeah but people have slept in those beds before." Kagome stood and kept her distance from him. He was not Inuyasha… he's Sesshomaru. She still couldn't make herself keep that in mind.

"Demons require less sleep than humans… I hope you are aware that I am no mere demon…" He ripped the remaining tape before turning to her. "Do you understand?"

"You don't need to eat or sleep as much as others…" Kagome muttered to herself in fascination. It was true that Inuyasha barely slept but he did eat a lot of Ramen… did that mean that he would like ramen as much as Inuyasha?

'What about Buyo? Would they get along as well?' Kagome stiffened and looked down.

"Buyo?" Kagome smiled and picked up the cat. "Did you miss me?"

The Daiyoukai watched the odd woman. Clearly humans could not understand the language of cats and vice versa… so why was she was wasting her breath speaking to a cat?

"Sesshomaru this is-"

Glare.

Kagome sighed mentally. "Sesshomaru-_sama _this is Buyo, he's the family cat." Kagome smiled as she grabbed the cat's paw and made a waving motion. "Say hello Buyo."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman. What was she doing? Was she insane?

"Buyo you must be starving." She moved towards one of the cabinets after the cat's meow.

Sesshomaru turned away, highly uninterested in the event. He decided to make his way upstairs to find a room that he would prefer. His thoughts wondered off on his pack… more specifically Rin. It was true that Rin remained in the dead miko's village but today was suppose to be the day he'd visit her. Two gifts next time then.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you hungry?"

He winced. Did she not know that he could perfectly hear her even if she simply whispered from below? He paid her no attention and turned the knob of the first door. He pushed it gently and observed the strange objects inside.

A giant white… bowl… filled with water. Its scent was highly displeasing… surely no human used it for washing. He ignored the long white object next to the bowl and looked at the next object. It was semi-covered with strange curtains with painting of petals. He gripped the curtains and pushed it aside and stared with curiosity at the two silver handles. Slowly he ran his fingers over the cold metal. He accidentally added pressure causing the handle to loosen. The Daiyoukai watched the water trickle down into the hole, completely amazed but refusing any emotion to show. He gripped the handle and turned it to the left. Sesshomaru moved his hand away from the handle and stared at the water.

"Buyo!"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder before returning to his interest. He slid his hand into the water and was surprised that it was warm… hot for a human. Not only did the water come from the strange tube but it was also warm… how did the water heat up without any fire? Magic?

"Buyo stop running away!" Kagome fell on the bathroom's floor, her eyes trained on the cat.

Sesshomaru watched the cat leap on his leg then into the tub.

The miko crawled over to the tub and glared at the cat. "Buyo, out."

The cat's simple response being a lazy 'meow'.

Kagome stood, hands on her hip, and warned him once more. "Buyo, you have until the count of three to get out of the tub and to the kitchen."

The cat curled up as far away from the hot water as he could.

"One… two…" Kagome said slowly, pausing to give the cat more time. "… three. Fine Buyo have it your way!"

Sesshomaru watched the miko turn the handle to the right, her eyes sparkling mischievously. He watched her turn the handle with the blue symbol, staring quietly in interest. Like before, water began to pour from the metal object… however this time the water poured faster. The woman cupped her hands together below the mysterious object that released water until her small hands were overflowing.

"Just know that I warned you Buyo." She smiled and Sesshomaru could only watch the odd woman.

The woman moved her hands until they were above the cat and without any warning separated her hands. The cold water splashed onto the surprised cat's back. Buyo swiftly uncurled itself and leapt out the tub with a loud menacing hiss.

Kagome tumbled back in an attempt to avoid the cat. Sesshomaru stepped back and watched the woman fall hard on her bottom. She released a small whimper of pain before moving to her knees. Her petite hands rubbed her sore bottom.

Honestly, he was very amused. He had only been in this strange home for no more than a few hours and he was highly amused. The woman was a complete mystery to him, one which he intended to unravel, and highly entertaining.

"Perhaps wetting a cat, especially with cold water, was not such a good idea… hmn miko?" Oh yeah he was enjoying this moment.

Kagome glanced at him as she stood. "I don't think that sending him to hell would help the situation either."

"It would be one mouth less to feed."

Kagome stared at him. "You would KILL Buyo?"

"You were the one that propo-"

"Y-yeah I know but I didn't know you would… you know… actually do it." Kagome felt like crying. Sure Buyo could be annoying sometimes but she loved him.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. He could smell the miko's tears which completely bewildered him. She had been at the brink of death and not once cried but he joked about killing the cat and she was ready to cry?

"It is not worth killing. I will gain nothing from killing the cat." It was his way of cheering the miko. It usually worked on Rin. He was not doing it because he felt 'bad' but because he did not want to hear the miko's inaudible pleas to spare the cat's life.

Kagome nodded, unsure on what she should do. She suddenly felt cramped in the small bathroom with Sesshomaru towering over her. Her heart began to speed up. "D-do you want to take a bath? I could teach you-"

"I can manage." He continued staring at her.

"Are you going to wear the same clothes?"

He had not thought of that.

"I did not think that I would be dragged into the future today miko…"

Kagome looked into his eyes. "Wh-what?"

"The Kitsune informed me of your… time traveling." He had no interest in the current subject. It was one of the reasons he left out the other reason how he found out about her time traveling. Even though her grandfather and brother were whispering he heard every single thing they said from time traveling to their distrust of him.

"Shippo…" Kagome said with a sigh. "So, are you going to stick with your feudal clothes?"

'Shippo I love you but you made such a huge mistake by telling Sesshomaru about the future. What if he had attempted to cross over before and succeeded? Then again Sesshomaru doesn't find me interesting. NOT THAT I WANT TO! What am I saying? I wasn't trying to say that I meant that if he doesn't find me interesting then he wouldn't like my time because… man Kagome, just stop thinking! I've always wondered why people can hear themselves think. Is there another me who's saying these words? I wonder if this is how it feels to have a demon inside of you… except that the demon has different thoughts... man talking about a major headache…' Kagome frowned as her thoughts continued.

Sesshomaru pushed down the smirk threatening to appear. "Miko are you offering to take this Sesshomaru's measurements?"

Kagome, who was still zoned out, nodded. 'Wait what did he just say?' Kagome blushed when his words suck in. "Wh-what?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Will you be taking this Sesshomaru's measurements?"

Kagome stared into his eyes, the words not quite registering into her brain. "Measure… you?"

"Yes woman, will you be taking this Sesshomaru's measurements."

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS TO MY MUNCHKINS<strong>

_**[UNDER CONSTRUCTION] **_


	6. Stuck On Measurements

**Pocky:** _Oh thank you so much to my fellow reviewers AND subscribers. :) I see that you guys were thinking negatively during Sesshomaru's and Kagome's 'measurement' moment... tsk tsk tsk! What if Kagome was simply nervous about touching his chest? Hmn? Ever thought of that you little lemony thinkers? _

_Any who I'm not even suppose to be working on this story because I have many assignments due and apologize to everyone who had not been replied to, my assistant is currently drowning in college work... sooo..._

**:Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong> DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> :CHAPTER 6:<br>**

"Ah… ah… ah!"

Sesshomaru growled and shifted. "Miko cease with your unnecessary odd noises…"

Kagome whimpered. "It's making me hot…"

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. All that this woman had done for the past ten minutes was complain and make odd noises. Surely she knew that he could not do anything about their current situation unless she ceased her movements. He had not planned it… it just happened. One moment they were arguing about measurements and the next they were on the floor. He still failed to see the problem with her taking his measurements; demoness would throw themselves at the chance to even see his torso. Did she find him unattractive? He growled; she already thought Inuyasha to be stronger than he… oh but he was going to prove her wrong.

Kagome shifted this time. "Sesshomaru-sama… It's uncomfortable."

"What is uncomfortable miko?" He bit back a snarl. The woman was annoying.

Honestly she wished he would call her by her name.

"This position…"

"This is the best position." His hand brushed against her thigh as he readjusted himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I can't take it anymore." She whimpered as her eyes began to water once more.

"Then I will do it." He quickly replied.

Kagome's eyes widen. "N-no!"

"Yes." He leaned forward.

"No." Kagome placed her small hands on his chest.

"Yes." He pushed forward.

"No!" Kagome pushed back.

"Miko…" He said in a warning tone.

"Demon." Kagome mimicked the way he addressed her. If she was going to be miko he was going to be demon.

"I have no desire to stay in this situation for much longer, do you have a better idea miko?" He looked down into her eyes.

Kagome blushed and looked down. His exposed chest. She released a small curse before turning her head away. "I could do it to you."

"No."

"Why does it have to be me?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru stared at her face. "It will be swift if I were to do it to you instead of vice versa, ningen."

Great she went from woman to miko to human. "I don't want you to-"

"Miko, I grow tired of this." He leaned forward once more and growled when more pressure was applied to his chest.

"W-wait can't we just-"

Kagome closed her eyes as a tint of red began to appear in the demon's eyes. She held her breath, refusing to move and refusing to draw anymore attention to herself.

"Miko, open your eyes."

Kagome shook her head, her hands now entwined before her chest.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman. "I have cut your hair."

Kagome's eyes widen once more. "I told you not to!" She scampered to her feet and dashed towards the bathroom to look at her hair.

This was his entire fault. When she had denied measuring him he had gripped her wrist and demanded that she comply. Kagome had in returned attempted to escape his deathlike grip to no avail. He had growled at her, demanding that she cease her futile struggles which only caused her to increase her efforts. She had managed to twist around so her back was facing him, her right wrist still in his hand. He in return had grasped her hip and pulled her back when she attempted to escape. Kagome couldn't remember what happened afterwards. All she knew was that it involved a lot of spinning, a few curses, and a loud crash to the floor.

She still didn't understand how their hair had become tangled or how the Daiyoukai had wound on top of her. Oh if Miroku knew…

She stared at her hair, surprised to find it even and only a few inches shorter. He was good at cutting hair… well with his claws anyway.

Kagome whirled around to thank the man. She backed away into the sink when she saw the look on his face.

"Measure this Sesshomaru body woman."

Goddamn not again.

"I don't know how to…" Kagome looked down.

She couldn't have said that at the beginning? All the time that he had wasted-

"Sesshomaru-sama… do you know that in my time we don't have your type of clothes?"

He arched an eyebrow at her statement. Once again he had not thought of that either. "What is there to wear miko?"

Kagome slid out the bathroom. "I have magazines so you can see what's popular now."

He followed the woman into another room. Apparently it was her room; her scent was everywhere and heavy.

"Do you want comfortable clothes… popular…?" She murmured as she looked around under her bed.

"I will choose whatever is to my liking." He said after some thought. Surely he did not want to seem out of place for that would only cause chaos in a world he did not know. However he did not want to wear something that would be uncomfortable… common sense.

"Alright here you go." Kagome handed the demon the magazines. She knew he knew what they were because she had given some to Rin. She, like Shippo, enjoyed coloring books more but also enjoyed learning about music in her time…

"Hn…"

"Oh before I forget, did you choose a room yet?"

Sesshomaru ignored her as he concentrated on the clothes. What in kami's name were the women wearing? He had believed the miko to wear indecent clothing but what these women were wearing…

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"What is this?" He glanced at her before returning to the women.

Kagome cocked her head to the left before walking over to the Daiyoukai. She smiled. "Ooh, you're in the wrong section. These are bathing suits or swimsuits, a one-piece. And these…" Kagome turned a few pages over. "… are also swimsuits but two-piece swimsuits."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly. It was just enough to cover the breast and the vagina. Were the women trying to lure men in through seduction? He glanced over to the next woman… it was no better. A string to be tied around the neck like last time however… this one barely covered the woman's nipples… and a triangular shape to…

"That one is very popular for young women." Kagome smiled.

"…" He was at a loss for words. There were many words in his mind but he found it hard to be able to form a sentence with the words.

"I think I gave you the wrong magazine…" Kagome mumbled, already looking for another stack. "No… no… no…"

Sesshomaru shook his head before placing the five magazines down on the desk.

Kagome sighed. "I think Souta took them." She dusted her hands off before standing. "I'll call him and tell him to bring them over as soon as possible."

Kagome walked out her room, the Daiyoukai right behind her. He was interested in seeing how she intended to call a human from such a distance. Sure her voice was loud but human's could only hear if the human was close.

"What was his number?" Kagome muttered to herself. "Ah, my cell phone… duh…"

He noted that word down. Cell phone… a device used to contact humans from a distance.

Kagome dug into her back pocket.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as the woman touched the device. The device also known as a cell phone, brighten upon being touched. She slid her finger across it. Her fingers came down on numbers quickly and soon the device was next to her ear.

"It's ringing."

It was ringing?

"It means that his phone is on basically and that I have to wait until he picks u-" Kagome's tone quickly changed into a higher pitched one. "- Souta! It took you long enough to answer."

Sesshomaru only stared. By pressing a few numbers on the device, one could contact who the desired to speak to. Humans had become smarter apparently.

"Yes I'm still alive… for crying out loud Souta it's only been like two hours… oh forget it. I need those magazines… why? So I can buy Sesshomaru clothes." Kagome placed her unoccupied hand on her hip. "Yes I'm taking him shopping… uh… shoot I forgot about that."

Sesshomaru decided to leave the miko to her conversation. He returned to his thoughts once more; returning to his lands. He exited the house, not once looking at any other thing but the shrine. His lands would remain under control; he had someone who he trusted greatly. The problem was that the man that he trusted did not know about absence. Sesshomaru slid the screen, stepped inside, and closed it behind himself. How long would it take for him to find out? His lands would remain calm for sometime… how long would he have to remain in the future?

He leapt into the well and landed gracefully at the bottom. Nothing. He waited, hoping that the well would recognize him as someone who belonged in the past, in his time. The well did nothing however. Sesshomaru leapt out with a sigh. He rarely sighed but this situation… it was frustrating. Oh how he thought over and over again of disposing of the miko… but he had made a promise to himself. The miko had rescued his ward numerous times, never once thinking of herself when doing so. Honestly… she should have, every time she had protected Rin, it was with her frail skinny body… in other words the miko was always wounded. He had decided to repay the miko by guarding her from a distance every time he would visit Rin…

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He ignored her.

"Sesshomaru…!"

There was a small pause before a cool breeze caressed the demon's cheek. The miko had entered the shrine. She wore a small smile upon her face which was hidden by her quick bow.

"S-sorry, I got worried and thought that you had left…" Kagome straighten and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

He said nothing… waiting for her to continue.

"… Oh um Souta said he will bring them over tomorrow… maybe…" She ended with a whisper.

"Maybe?" He moved towards her. "Do you take me as an obedient pet?"

Kagome looked up. "H-huh?"

He continued walking slowly. "I have held myself back woman even when you have tested my patience not once but twice. Understand, woman, that you have no hold over me, I will do as I please."

Kagome blinked. "I wasn't ordering you around…" Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "… but I deserve to know where you are!"

Sesshomaru did something very out of character. He released a small 'pft' before beginning to tilt his slightly head to the side and back, a movement he stopped with a slight jerk. It was his 'Oh really/arrogant' look that he had not used since he was thirteen.

"Oh really miko?" He smirked. "Why do you _deserve_ to know my whereabouts?"

"I…" Kagome looked down at her shoes. "…Sesshomaru-sama… I'm your caretaker."

Sesshomaru nearly chuckled at her statement. "Woman, this Sesshomaru has no need for a caretaker… especially a human caretaker."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek momentarily before speaking. "You never said why you hate humans…"

Sesshomaru, now standing before her, grasped her chin with his index finger and thumb. He forced the woman to tilt her head back enough so they could make eye contact.

"And you, miko, have failed to answer my question." He released her chin after seeing her blush creep to her cheeks. Instead of fear she felt embarrassment. She was an odd human.

Kagome huffed. Sesshomaru was behaving completely different. Or maybe he had come to change…

Sesshomaru… change…? Then again Rin had a very large impact on the Daiyoukai. She was cute, funny, and sweet… exactly what The Killing Perfection needed.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru, now at the stacks of ancient scrolls, decided to acknowledge her by replying with a quick 'hn?'.

Kagome frowned slightly. She was going to have to get use to his ways. "There's this place I know…"

Sesshomaru picked up a random scroll and began to slowly unravel it.

"… uhm they will take your measurements…" Kagome hesitated… how was she suppose to explain HOW he was going to be measured… and WHAT was going to be measured. She did not know if in the past they measured…

"Miko I sense that something ails you… speak your mind or leave this Sesshomaru be." He stated quickly. Perhaps one of the scrolls could have information on the well.

"Well… they can measure you but… they're going to have to touch you down there!" Kagome raised her cross arms before her face in defense. She slowly lowered her arms enough to see Sesshomaru. She had spoken fast and thus was unsure if he had understood her.

Sesshomaru simply nodded. "I understand miko…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Had he really understood her? "Did you… did you understand me?"

"Measurements miko. If that will be all, leave this Sesshomaru alone."

Kagome shook her head before walking out the shrine. 'Hey I told him and he agreed. That was a lot easier than making Inuyasha have his measurements taken.' Kagome smiled before returning to the house.

'They will only be measuring my hips… why would the miko create such a fuss?' Sesshomaru pushed the thought aside and continued reading the scroll before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pocky: <strong>_Don't even lie! I know 99.9% of everyone that read had their head/mind in the gutter at the beginning. I know because one of my friend's had a nosebleed while reading the beginning. HAHAHAHA- MWAHAHAHAHAHA, LEMON TEASER!_

__**:I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER:**

** :SPREAD THE WORD, THE MORE REVIEWS:**

**:THE HAPPIER AND MORE MOTIVATED THE AUTHOR BECOMES:**

* * *

><p><strong>:Special Thanks to My Munchkins:<strong>

**_[STILL UNDER RECONSTRUCTION]_**


End file.
